Un Nuevo Destino
by smagul01
Summary: Que pasaria si Harry comenzara a actuar de forma inesperda. Y un extraño llegara a decirle que su destino esta a punto de cambiar.
1. Un extraño despertar

HOLA A TODOS:

Primero, el ya conocido Harry Potter y todos los personajes binculados son propiedad de WB, etc (ustedes saben lo demas)

Segundo, este es mi primer fic, y en algunas partes es muy tedioso por la extencion de la narracion y en otros es muy simple(lo acepto), y si en algun momento le pierden el hilo solo pregunten(no tengo nada mejor que hacer).

Y sin mas preambulos y palabreria, la histroria

Capitulo 1 un extraño despertar

Harry despertó con un terrible dolor de cabeza, no recordaba porque, intento recordar lo que había pasado, pero lo único que había logrado era que su jaqueca aumentara, así que lo había dejado por la paz. Se levanto trabajosamente y comenzó a buscar sus lentes, pero no logro encontrarlos, así que busco su varita, la cual encontró en unos instantes tirada en el suelo

—_Accio_ lentes— susurro, y después de un momento los lentes se detuvieron en su mano, se los coloco y supo que algo no andaba bien. Desde que se había levantado se había sentido raro, pero no le tomo importancia hasta que observo en donde se encontraba. Estaba en otro dormitorio. Pero el pánico no comenzó sino hasta que sintió que algo se movía junto a el; y para su horror lo que se movía junto a el era ni mas ni menos que Hermione. Y para empeorarlo todo Harry descubrió que no tenía puesta su camisa. Temiendo lo peor salio de la cama y busco su ropa; una vez la tuvo toda se vistió y salio a hurtadillas del cuarto lo mas rápido que pudo.

Al llegar a su dormitorio no había nadie, excepto por Deán-Tomas que estaba todavía dormido. Miro el reloj de pared que había colocado hacia una semana a petición de la profesora Mc Gonagal, que decía que si volvían a llegar tarde lo iba a castigar un mes. Apenas eran las siete de la mañana, y si mal no recordaba era sábado, algo bueno, ya que no creía soportar el pasar clase y ver a Hermione todo el día. Por lo menos no hasta que recordara todo lo ocurrido.

Al final, decidió meterse a bañar para relajarse un poco. Y al terminar decidió bajar a buscar a Ron para ir a desayunar.

La sala común era un desastre había ropa por todos lados, botellas vacías de cerveza de mantequilla y chicos tirados por todos lados. Y de pronto escucho un sonido, el sonido que lo había despertado. Y descubrió que era su nuevo reloj lo que había echo ruido. Se lo había regalado Ron en su cumpleaños pues no había conseguido otro desde el torneo de los tres magos; lo había programado para que sonara cada hora, para no llegar tarde a clases y le había funcionado muy bien; y ahora lo había salvado, así que tenía que agradecerle a Ron por eso.

Busco a Ron por toda la sala común hasta que lo encontró dormido debajo de la escalera; al parecer se la había pasado bebiendo toda la noche y después de observarlo dedujo que la parranda había sido buena. Intento despertarlo, pero no consiguió nada, así que tomo su varita y le arrojo un chorro de agua fría. Ron despertó sobresaltado y todo empapado se levanto

— y ahora que pasa Harry —

—oh…. Nada, es solo que…. Estuviste durmiendo toda la noche en el piso de la sala común y…..pensé que seria mas adecuado que te despertara antes que Hermione te viera aquí tirado, digo no quieres que te vea en este estado…. O ¿si?—

—esta bien, pero no lo podrías haber echo de otra forma—

Harry no le respondió, así que Ron subió las escaleras trabajosamente para cambiarse y en cinco minutos ya estaban saliendo de la sala común. Habían decidido pasar a la enfermería por algo para el dolor de cabeza antes de ir a desayunar.

Al llegar al gran comedor la mesa de Griffindor estaba casi vacía y Harry sospechaba el porque.

Al comenzar a desayunar llego el correo y para su sorpresa Harry había recibido una carta de Remus. La abrió y comenzó a leer

_Harry_

_Espero que te encuentres bien, lamento no haberte escrito antes, pero con todos los asuntos de la orden no he tenido tiempo; pero talvez podamos vernos en Diciembre, aprovechando el baile que harán, la orden se reunirá en Hogwarts; tal vez podamos vernos, tengo algo que decirte. Todos mandan sus saludos. Cuídate_

_Remus J. Lupin_

Harry no podía creerlo¿un baile? Si con que trabajo había conseguido pareja para el baile del torneo de los tres magos.

Ron al ver a Harry preocupado le pregunto que pasaba. A lo que Harry respondió dándole la carta. Al terminar de leerla, Ron estaba tan pálido como la hoja

— ¿Un baile?— le pregunto Ron a Harry

—estoy tan sorprendido como tu—le respondió Harry

—P…p…pero, no puede ser, para que hacer un baile, si no hay ningún evento importante—

—lo se Ron, pero al parecer eso no es un obstáculo—le dijo Harry a Ron.

Harry había perdido el apetito, así que se levantaron y ambos se dirigieron hacia los terrenos del castillo, pero en las puertas del gran comedor se encontraron con Hermione que iba acompañada de Gini. Y por lo que Harry alcanzo a ver cuando las chicas los saludaron, lo que pensaba que había sucedido no era cierto, o por lo menos Hermione aparentaba muy bien no recordarlo. Harry pensó que eso seria lo mejor por ahora, o por lo menos hasta que supiera que era lo que en realidad había pasado; que por el momento no era mucho. Lo había pensado un rato mientras se bañaba, pero lo único que había conseguido era que su jaqueca aumentara. Y por el momento no quería pensar en eso, porque ya iba de regreso hacia la mesa de los Gryffindor.

Después de terminar de desayunar las chicas, los cuatro decidieron ir a Hogsmeade, para comprar túnicas nuevas para Hermione y Ginny,- ya que Ron había soltado la sopa- y de paso olvidarse un poco de lo de la pareja.

Ya de regreso en la sala común Harry se sorprendió al recibir una carta que no sabia quien la había mandado; y lo mas extraño era la leyenda que decía con letras verdes:

_Harry Potter_

_¡Confidencial!_

Así que decidió leerla primero antes de mostrársela a sus amigos

_Te veré en el armario de escobas en el campo de quidditch a las seis, ven solo_

Harry no sabia de que se trataba, así que decidió no decirles a sus amigos. Al diez para las seis Harry se dirigía hacia el armario de escobas. Pero para su mala suerte se encontró con Hermione cuando salía de la sala común

— ¿A donde crees que te diriges Harry?—dijo Hermione en tono autoritario pero juguetón

—bueno, yo……. Yo solo voy a dar una vuelta para despejarme la cabeza

— ¿quieres que te acompañe? —le pregunto Hermione muy animada

—no…… gracias; además, creo que Ron te esta esperando desde hace rato

—Ho……si, creo que no debería de hacerlo esperar—dijo Hermione con voz triste mientras bajaba la cabeza—entonces creo que te veré luego; no llegues tarde o te van a castigar por estar fuera tan noche

—Si, esta bien…… adiós—sentencio Harry caminando hacia las escaleras; y mientras salía de el castillo observo su reloj, ya casi daban las seis.

Todo estaba muy oscuro casi no se veía nada, cuando llego a la puerta del armario saco su varita y entro con esta en la mano, pero no se esperaba que alguien por detrás lo sujetara; intento liberarse, pero lo único que logro fue terminar en el suelo _—DESMAIUS— _fue lo último que escucho antes de caer inconsciente

Cuando Harry despertó noto que estaba atado, con sus manos en la espalda y amordazado. Se encontraba en una cama, y su varita en el extremo opuesto en una mesa. De pronto alguien apareció de entre las sombras.

—Te voy a quitar la mordaza si prometes no hacer un escándalo—dijo este arrastrando las palabras

Esa voz solo podría ser de alguien; Malfoy. Se le acerco a Harry y le quito la mordaza.

—suéltame Malfoy o la vas a pagar caro—dijo Harry mientras se sentaba

—Lo siento, pero era la única forma de que pudiéramos hablar sin que desaparecieras cada vez que me distraigo

— ¿Qué es este lugar? Y ¿hablar de que?

— ¿no recuerdas este lugar?

—¡no! Además porque habría de recordarlo

—bueno...porque estuviste aquí ayer

—De que hablas Malfoy—le pregunto Harry un poco preocupado—yo nunca había estado aquí

— ¿que? Pero si estuviste aquí ayer después de la celebración...—sentencio Malfoy

— ¿que?... Malfoy suéltame, o juro que te vas a arrepentir—le dijo Harry lanzándole una miranda asesina

—sabes, me gustaba mas cuando me llamabas Draco—dijo con sarcasmo, por respuesta a la amenaza de Harry

—¡MALFOY!

— ¿si Harry?

—¿de que diablos estas hablando!

—Que, ya no recuerdas lo que paso ayer—le pregunto Malfoy con una voz sarcástica, extrañamente sexy que Harry nunca había oído. Pero Harry decidió ignorar eso e ir a lo importante¿Qué era lo que había pasado la noche anterior? Pero para su gran sorpresa Harry no consiguió recordar nada de lo que había pasado la noche anterior, y ahora que lo pensaba era muy extraño, demasiado para su gusto; pero entonces algo lo saco de su trance; un golpe contra algo blando, pero aun así un golpe. Draco lo había empujado y había vuelto a estar recostado en la cama; pero antes de que Draco pudiera hacer nada Harry había rodado hasta la orilla de la cama, se había levantado, había tomado su varita y le apunto a Draco después de haberse liberado de sus ataduras

—Calma Harry; baja la varita y hablemos—dijo Draco con un tono de miedo en su voz y acercándose a Harry

—No…..no te me acerques Malfoy— sentencio Harry acercándose a la puerta sin dejar de apuntar al pecho de Draco— no se lo que sucede, pero no me agrada Malfoy……….. Y no quiero que te me vuelvas a acercar; por que si lo haces me veré obligado a………….aaaaaaaaa—Harry estaba dudando¡¡¡QUE DIABLOS ESTABA PASANDO CON EL!

—Pues por mi lárgate; yo no fui el que fue a buscarte—dijo Draco despectivo y con sarcasmo—pero…. ¿Por que dudas_ Potter?_—dijo con maldad

Harry no podía encontrar la respuesta, así que abrió la puerta y salio corriendo de la habitación. Quería vomitar; no sabia que era lo que le había pasado, por que no tenia recuerdos; de que hablaba Malfoy, y por que había despertado en cama de Hermione; que pasaba con el. De pronto un sinfín de preguntas asaltaron su cabeza.

Siguió corriendo sin rumbo, hasta que sin más se detuvo. Jadeante y cansado Harry se inclino para tomar aire, y de pronto vomito; se sentía mal, la cabeza comenzaba a dolerle, su estomago estaba echo un circo y estaba mareado; necesitaba recostarse antes de que se desmayara. Camino un par de metros y se metió en un salón, o lo que creyó era un salón, cerro la puerta y al virar para ver donde estaba se encontró con una cama; y sin mas se tiro en ella y se durmió de inmediato.

A la mañana siguiente Harry despertó aun con el dolor de cabeza, pero no le dio importancia, así que salio del cuarto y se dirigió a la sala común; cuando llego solo estaba Ron, sentado junto al fuego cabizbajo, así que se le acerco y se sentó junto a el

— ¿Que sucede?—le pregunto Harry

—Hermione termino conmigo anoche

— ¡Qué? Que paso

—no lo se, ayer, un poco después de que te fuiste llego un poco triste, así que me le acerque para besarla y me evadió; y luego me dijo que tenia que hablar conmigo—Ron se quedo callado y se levanto

— ¿y, que te dijo?

—que solo me veía como un amigo, que le gustaba alguien mas, que lo lamentaba, pero que ya no podía seguir saliendo conmigo, pero que quería que nuestra amistad no sufriera ningún cambio—Ron retuvo su respiración, se levanto, camino un poco y se recargo en una pared

— entonces le gusta alguien mas…. ¿te dijo quien?

— ¿Qué?...no, cuando termino, se puso a llorar y salio corriendo a su dormitorio

—lo siento mucho Ron—dijo Harry mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a su amigo—mejor bajemos a desayunar; con algo en el estomago te sentirás mejor

—no tengo hambre, además no estoy listo para verla, por lo menos no aun.

—Entonces vamos al lago—dijo Harry caminando hacia la salida de la sala común; así que Ron lo siguió, pero antes de llegar a la salida del castillo Ron comenzó a reírse

—de que tanto te ríes ahora

—de nada, solo estaba recordando lo que ocurrió el viernes en la noche

—y que ocurrió el viernes que fuera tan gracioso

—olvídalo, ya no importa

—bien, guárdatelo, no importa

— ¿en serio no recuerdas nada de lo que estuvimos platicando?

—no. Creo que eso fue uno de los estragos de la borrachera, por eso no volveré a dejar que me sonsaques de nuevo

—bueno, cambiando de tema, en donde estuviste toda la noche—Harry no sabia que responder, su cabeza estaba trabajando a mil por hora, hasta que por fin invento que no podía dormir y había salido a despejarse, se había encontrado a la señora Norris y para que no lo castigaran se había escondido en un salón vació y se había quedado dormido, Ron creyó toda la historia sin sospechar nada.

Después de caminar por el lago toda la mañana los chicos regresaron al castillo y decidieron ir a la cocina para comer algo; camino a la cocina se toparon con Ginny, que estaba muy preocupada por Hermione, por que desde la noche anterior no había dejado de llorar, por que según ella estaba muy confundida, y no había querido comer nada.

—No ha dejado que nadie se le acerque desde ayer y comienzo a preocuparme por ella; nunca se había puesto así—les siguió diciendo Ginny poco antes de llegar a las cocinas

— Y que propones que hagamos, es imposible ir a verla—dijo Ron con un tono despreocupado y sarcástico—no podemos subir las escaleras¿recuerdas?—

—No había pensado en eso……pero buscare la manera—

—no creo que sirva de nada, esa chica es muy extraña, nunca la he comprendido; además si no quiso hablar contigo que te hace pensar que hablara con nosotros; en especial conmigo—

—eres imposible Ron; ella necesita que le den algo de apoyo, han sido sus amigos mas tiempo que yo; tal vez la puedan convencer de que por lo menos coma algo— dijo Ginny mientras saludaba a alguien que se acercaba a ellos—por favor, prométanme que si encuentro la manera de que entren, irán a verla—dijo mientras se alejaba de ellos para ir hacia la persona que recién había aparecido. Ron izo un gesto de aprobación con su mano y siguió caminando hacia las cocinas seguido de Harry que hasta el momento había estado ausente en la conversación que habían entablado Ron y su hermana


	2. Un anochecer ¿inolvidable?

**Hola de nuevo:**

**Ya estoy de regreso, espero les guste este capitulo.**

**Asi, algo que se me paso decir en el capitulo anterior es que este fic tiene algunas cosas que no concuerdan con los libros, asi que no se sorprendan si hay algunas cosas de los libros y otras no.**

**Ya los dejo leer**

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>**

**Capitulo 2 Un Anochecer ¿Inolvidable?**

Una vez en las cocinas todos los elfos domésticos les daban todo lo que tenían para comer y mientras Ron comía sin parar Harry recordó vagamente la conversación con Ginny y pidió a Dobby algo de la comida para poder llevársela a Hermione; y como de costumbre Dobby lo hizo encantado. Los chicos después de comer decidieron ir a pasear por el castillo. Durante su paseo encontraron varios cuartos con muchas cosas raras, mientras platicaban de cosas triviales; o mejor dicho mientras Ron hablaba y Harry asentía ausente.

En uno de los salones que encontraron en las paredes escudos de armas muy raros, y en otro lo que parecía eran huevos de algo que no conocían; pero el que le había llamado más la atención a Harry fue uno lleno de armas con un extraño escudo de armas tallado en el piso del cuarto.

Después de explorar varios cuartos mas decidieron volver a la sala común para terminar con sus deberes; y Harry marco todos los cuartos que habían encontrado en el mapa del merodeador. Una vez que termino Harry se propuso terminar sus deberes, pero en ves de eso Ron lo invito a jugar ajedrez mágico y así pasaron el resto de la tarde. Después de varios intentos vanos de ganarle a Ron, Harry dejo de intentarlo y se enfoco en un pequeño grupo de chicas que intentaban que Neville pudiera subir hacia los dormitorios de las chicas, lo que lo hizo sospechar que Ginny tenia algo que ver, así que se acerco, y si en efecto Ginny era la que intentaba junto con otras chicas encantar, ya fuera la escalera o a Neville para que pudiera subir

— ¿Todavía no?— pregunto Harry acercándosele por detrás a Ginny y abrazándola por la cintura sin saber por que lo hacia, y la giro para quedar frente a frente. Ginny se sobre salto cuando escucho la voz de Harry, y se sonrojo cuando sintió sus manos en su cintura, cosa que Harry pudo observar cuando la tuvo de frente, y sin poder hablar negó con un casi imperceptible movimiento de cabeza. Harry la soltó se dirigió a las escaleras y se quedo en el umbral de la puerta en donde empezaban las escaleras

— ¿Que es lo que han intentado?— dijo Harry, que volteo hacia una chica que estaba junto a la puerta, que resulto ser Lavander

—pues, pensamos que la única manera era haciéndolo levitar, pero no pudimos hacerlo levitar mas de tres o cuatro escalones sin que tocara el piso—contesto Lavander

—detesto esto; desearía que Herm estuviera aquí; ella podría hacerlo sin problema—dijo Harry con ira contenida

—Respira Harry o harás que volemos por los aires—dijo Ron que se acababa de levantar para ver que hacia su amigo. La mente de Harry comenzó a pensar a mil por hora

—eres un genio Ron—dijo Harry casi gritando, y salio disparado hacia la habitación de los chicos y regreso con su escoba en las manos, una ves estuvo frente a la puerta la monto y se elevo unos centímetros y voló hasta la habitación que tenia un letrero que decía 7º y toco; espero unos segundos y al no recibir respuesta miro a las chicas, que ya estaban alrededor de el, abrió la puerta, entro, desmonto la escoba y volvió a mirar a las chicas que le hacían señas de que siguiera; y cuando se decidió y dio otro paso la puerta se cerro tras de si con estruendo. Harry pensó que había sido una de las chicas y no le tomo importancia centrando su atención en el cuarto que se encontraba a oscuras; lo único que lo iluminaba era la poca luz de la luna que se filtraba por las ventanas. Observo toda la habitación con detenimiento, hasta que se detuvo en la silueta que parecía pertenecía a su amiga

—¿Hermione?—dijo Harry mientras se acercaba a la cama en donde estaba la chica. La chica se sobre salto y volteo a verlo mientras se levantaba de la cama y se dirigía hacia el y lo abrasaba

—Harry………ho, Harry—dijo Hermione sollozando y abrasándolo mas fuerte

—cálmate………. Ya estoy aquí—fue lo único que dijo Harry por consuelo mientras le acariciaba el cabello. Después de unos momentos Hermione soltó a Harry, se sentó de nuevo en la cama y encendió una lámpara que estaba junto a la cama

—Pensaras que soy una tonta—dijo Hermione mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas con la manga de su camisa

—bueno……… el echo de que no hayas comido nada si es un poco………..como decirlo, no es lo mas listo que has hecho; pero yo puedo remediarlo—dijo Harry mientras sacaba de si bolsa un pañuelo con la comida que había pedido y se lo daba a Hermione

—Come, te sentirás mejor—dijo Harry después de un largo silencio en el cual su amiga parecía en shock. Al ver que ella no daba respuesta la abraso y la atrajo hacia si haciendo que ella descansara su cabeza en su pecho

— ¿por que haces esto?

— ¿Que!

—por que estas aquí

— ¿de que hablas Hermione? Tu mejor que nadie debería saberlo—Hermione se separo de Harry y lo beso. Harry no supo como reaccionar, pero después de un momento correspondió al beso.

Se separaron después de lo que a Harry le pareció una eternidad; Hermione no dijo nada, solo se volvió a apoyar en el pecho de Harry y comenzó a comer lo que contenía el pañuelo que le había dado Harry. Cuando termino de comer Harry la recostó en la cama

—ahora debes dormir, y mañana todo habrá desaparecido, y serás otra vez la de siempre……. ¿de acuerdo?—dijo Harry arropándola; Hermione solo asintió, pero antes de que Harry se levantara para irse sintió la mano de Hermione que lo atraía hacia ella y lo besaba de nuevo

—Quédate…..—fue lo único que le dijo Hermione después de que se separaron; Harry dudando se recostó junto a ella mientras la abrasaba.

A los pocos minutos Harry sintió como la respiración de Hermione se hacia uniforme y profunda, y supo que ya se había quedado completamente dormida. Con mucho cuidado se levanto, apago la luz, tomo su escoba y bajo a la sala común; en cuanto abrió la puerta que daba a la sala común vio como Ginny con un par de chicas mas corrían a su encuentro para preguntarle que era lo que había pasado. Harry lo pensó un poco y solo les dijo que ya estaba mejor, que había comido un poco y que ya se había dormido; y con esto último se dirigió hacia el sillón en donde se encontraba Ron jugando con Deán a los naipes explosivos, sin importarle lo que Harry había echo. Pero antes de que se sentara Ginny lo tomo por el brazo y lo alejo de ahí, llevándolo hasta una ventana, en donde Harry se sentó en el alfeizas

—Harry yo……bueno yo… quería saber que es lo que paso—dijo Ginny con un poco de trabajo mientras se sonrojaba

—ya les dije, comió y luego la acosté—sentencio Harry un poco confundido, pues no sabia que era lo que Ginny quería que le dijera

—No me refiero a eso—dijo Ginny sonrojándose aun mas

— ¿entonces?—

—me refiero a……por que me abrasaste

— yo….yo lo siento no quería incomodarte—dijo Harry un poco apenado—no pensé que te fueras a disgustar……discúlpame—termino de decir Harry mientras se ponía en pie para marcharse

—No es eso—se apresuro a decir Ginny—es que yo……. —y sin esperar un segundo mas Ginny beso a Harry, el cual no se lo esperaba, y cuando se separaron Ginny noto que Harry se había quedado estático mirándola con el ceño fruncido, en una expresión entre incredulidad y enojo.

—Lo siento mucho Harry—dijo Ginny sonrojándose mas; y se dispuso a marcharse ante la ausencia de respuesta por parte de este, pero antes de hacer nada Harry le tomo el rostro y la beso, fueron solo unos instantes, y cuando se separaron Harry se fue de ahí, dejando a una muy confundida Ginny.

Harry no sabia por que había echo aquello se sentía raro, un poco confundido, así que subió a su cuarto, se cambio y se acostó quedándose dormido minutos después con lo que había pasado minutos atrás rondándole la cabeza.

Al día siguiente todo lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior se había desvanecido por completo de la mente de Harry. Durante el desayuno pensó muy detenidamente en el cuarto de armas que había hallado con Ron y decidió volver, para averiguar por que ese cuarto llamaba tanto su atención.

Su día fue un asco, Snape como siempre lo seguía torturando, en la clase de herbologia una planta escupe acido de había desecho su bata de trabajo, en transformaciones la profesora le había dado tarea extra, por no haber podido transformar su pluma en un pavo; y el nuevo profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras ahora quería que Harry se quedara tiempo extra para pulir sus habilidades en la materia. En la cena la profesora McGonagall había anunciado el baile de fin de año, y como sospechaba era forzoso ir con pareja, así que Harry después de la cena dejo a Ron intentando reparar, o por lo menos dejar decente su tarea de pociones, y dejo la sala común en busca del cuarto de armas.

Después de encontrarlo con un poco de trabajo entro y cerró la puerta y le lanzo un hechizo para que nadie pudiera oírlo; después saco los libros que había conseguido en la biblioteca sobre armas medievales y comenzó a leerlos, para saber si podía encontrar el escudo de armas que se encontraba en el piso. Después de un rato considero que ya había leído bastante, así que tomo una espada y se puso a jugar con ella, y después de un rato tomo uno de los libros que había leído sobre como usar una espada y Harry supo después de un rato de practicar con la espada, que esto lo relajaba, y hacia que todas sus preocupaciones se fueran.

Pasaron varias semanas, en las cuales Harry había regresado todos los días al cuarto de armas, evadiendo todas las preguntas de Ron de por que se ausentaba todas las noches regresado tarde. Harry después de un tiempo se sentía mas centrado, mas apto para hacer cualquier cosa, se concentraba mejor, y podía controlar su temperamento mejor desde que había comenzado a practicar; incluso sentía como comenzaba a controlar mejor su magia.

Hermione después de pasar dos semanas sin poder dirigirle la palabra a Ron, por fin podía hablarle de nuevo, pero siempre parecía distante, pensativa y Harry algunas veces la atrapaba observándolo, pero no quería que se deprimiera de nuevo, así que lo paso por alto y no le tomo importancia; y Ginny por su parte intentaba pasar todo el tiempo que podía con Harry, al cual parecía no importarle esto.

Unas semanas antes del baile a Harry ya había sido abordado por un sin fin de chicas para que fuera su pareja pero el las había rechazado con toda la delicadeza posible, así se había echo del apodo de "el rompe corazones de Hogwarts"; y a un par de semanas del baile aun seguía sin pareja al igual que sus amigos, pero eso no le importaba mucho, de echo había pensado en no asistir al baile, lo único que le importaba ahora era lo que Remus quería decirle.

Las vacaciones llegaron, y como era de suponerse toda la escuela se quedo para el baile. Todo pasaba como siempre, hasta que unos días antes del baile Harry noto que alguien lo observaba, y al mirar se encontró con un chico que en cuanto vio que Harry lo miraba desapareció; Harry no le tomo mucha importancia, hasta que comenzó a verlo mucho mas seguido y al igual que la ultima vez cada ves que Harry lo miraba desaparecía; pero no se lo dijo a nadie para no preocuparlos sin sentido.

— ¿que es lo que vamos ha hacer?- dijo Hermione mientras terminaba sus deberes unos días antes del baile

— ¿Sobre que?—preguntaron ambos chicos

—Sobre el baile—

— ¿Que quieres que hagamos sobre eso?—pregunto Ron

—pues…… lo de la pareja¿que vamos a hacer sobre eso?—un silencio invadió el cuarto

—no lo se, necesito pensar, ya lo arreglare mañana—dijo Harry levantándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta—los veré al rato—

— ¿A donde vas?—sentencio Hermione dejando a un lado su tarea sin terminar

—A dar una vuelta—dijo Harry saliendo por el retrato de la señora gorda mientras se despedía con un movimiento de mano.

Vago por el castillo durante horas, sin pensar en nada, como nunca antes lo había hecho; camino por los pasillos hasta que anocheció, sin importarle que alguien lo atrapara; y mientras caminaba sintió la imperiosa necesidad de salir del castillo; pero al llegar a la salida y verse en el umbral de la puerta un escalofrió recorrió su espina, y un sentimiento de recelo lo invadió; pero cuando iba a dar la vuelta para regresar a la torre algo en su cabeza se lo impidió, y lo incito a seguir su camino hacia los jardines y dejándose llevar por el impulso reanudo su camino hacia el frió y la intemperie de los terrenos del castillo. Hacia bastante frió y Harry comenzó a sentir los estragos del clima por no estar tan abrigado como hubiera deseado, pero una voz en su cabeza lo incitaba a seguir adelante sin importar el frió que comenzó a hacer tiritar a Harry.

Siguió caminando hasta que llego al borde del bosque prohibido en donde se detuvo al ver la silueta de otro chico que estaba caminando al borde del bosque en su dirección; cuando estaba a unos metros de Harry este se asusto y se escondió a la sombra de uno de los árboles del bosque esperando que el chico no lo hubiera visto.

El chico siguió caminando hacia Harry, pero unos pasos antes se detuvo

—no debes temer hijo de Merlín—hablo el chico mientras apoyaba su mano izquierda en el tronco del árbol en donde Harry se cubría de la luz mortecina de la luna—el tiempo ha venido y ya es hora de que regreses a nosotros—Harry no podía hablar, un sentimiento de miedo y respeto hacia el chico lo había invadido, no sabia por que pero sentía que el hecho de hablarle seria una afrenta así que permaneció callado

—vendré por ti cuando estés listo; hasta entonces hijo de Merlín—dijo el chico en casi un susurro y de pronto Harry oyó como la madera del tronco se quemaba; y luego nada, solo silencio. Después de unos minutos de no oír nada Harry con mucho cuidado rodeo el árbol para saber que era lo que había quemado el árbol y cuando estuvo del otro lado de donde antes se encontraba escondido, pudo ver una extraña marca grabada por fuego en la madera; pero era una quemadura extraña puesto que cuando la luz de la luna la alumbraba la marca brillaba como si fuera una figura de plata incrustada en el árbol, y cuando Harry la toco se torno de un azul oscuro y apareció de pronto en su mano izquierda, para desaparecer segundos después

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

**Gracias por los reviews, sigan dejandolos, me alientan a escribir mas rapido(y por consecuente a subir mas rapido).**

**Y no se desesperen si este capitulo es igual de enigmatico que el anterior, todo se esclarecera en su momento; se los prometo.**

**Pasensela bien**


	3. La marca de plata

**Hola a todos**

**Ya estoy de regreso, gracias por ser tan pacientes y esperar, ****lamento mucho no haber subido antes pero es que los examenes me tienen agobiado y no habia tenido un respiro hasta ahora.**

**Otra cosa algo importante, antes de que empiecen este capitulo les voy a pedir que lean de nuevo el anterior ya que hubo un pequeño problema con mi compu y se mando uno de los borradores. Los cambios no son muy grandes, pero tendran algo de trascendencia en el futuro.**

**Gracias por seguir leyendo )**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Capitulo 3 la marca de plata**

Todo estaba oscuro; pero de pronto una luz se hizo visible, seguida de un sonido chirriante que lo apremiaba a levantarse. Harry no sabia como había llegado a su cama, lo único que recordaba era aquel extraño sueño que habia tenido. Pero sin tomarle mucha importancia se cambio y bajo a la sala común; se alegraba de que las clases hubieran acabado, así evadiría sus ya tan rutinarias clases y podría despejarse de todo lo que le estaba pasando; tal vez pasaría toda la tarde sentado en la sala común jugando con Ron al snap explosivo. Cuando llego a la sala común no había nadie; pensó que estarían desayunando; así que se dirigió al gran comedor y una vez llego Harry vio a Hermione, se veía mal, parecía que estaba ausente, ni siquiera cuando entro el correo se inmuto, y mucho menos cuando Ron, que estaba sentado frente a ella le enseñaba un ejemplar de el diario el profeta; ella solo estaba ahí, jugando con su desayuno, por que ni siquiera había probado bocado.

Harry se le acerco por detrás, y como si la fuera a abrasar se recargo en la mesa quedando Hermione atrapada entre los brazos de Harry; ella parecía no haberlo notado hasta que Harry le hablo al oído—deberías comer algo, te ves muy pálida y parecería que en cualquier momento te vas a desmayar— Hermione reacciono y se sobresalto al notar en la posición en la que estaban. Harry después de un momento retrocedió y se sentó junto a ella—¿que tienes Herm?— pregunto Harry mientras observaba como Hermione se llevaba un bocado a la boca —no, nada es solo que he estado un poco distraída, eso es todo— dijo ella entre bocados sonriéndole a Harry

—en fin¿que vestido usaras esta noche para el baile?—sentencio Harry mientras se despedía de un Ron un poco enojado con su hermana por llevárselo arrastrando hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw

—No creo ir, no tengo pareja—dijo Hermione extrañada por la pregunta de su amigo

—entonces debemos hacer algo al respecto, déjame pensar…… o si, tal vez te gustaría…..—pero Harry no pudo terminar, por que Hermione lo había interrumpido

—no te molestes en buscarme pareja, estoy decida a no ir—dijo Hermione con un deje de tristeza en su voz

— ¿Me dejara terminar señorita?—dijo Harry en tono de broma, Hermione asintió—bueno, estaba a punto de decirle que si le gustaría ser mi pareja en el baile de esta noche—dijo Harry haciendo una reverencia y extendiendo su mano en dirección a ella. No sabia por que hacia eso; no tenia ni la menor idea de donde había salido esa idea.

A Hermione se le iluminaron los ojos y mostró una gran sonrisa mientras ponía su mano sobre la que Harry le había extendido—entonces… eso es un ¿si?— pregunto Harry, y lo único que obtuvo por respuesta fue un asentimiento por parte de Hermione—entonces, siendo así, pasare por usted a las 7:30¿le parece señorita?—dijo Harry sonriéndole

—Me parece muy bien caballero—sentencio hermione luchando por contener la risa

—bien, entonces la veré esta noche, pero mientras tanto debería comer un poco mas—dijo Harry y luego la beso en la mejilla y salio del gran comedor, sintiendo algo extraño, algo que no había sentido desde hacia tiempo, pero decidió obviarlo y se dirigió a sus clases extra; que recién recordaba tenia que tomar. Dos horas con Snape, una de defensa, dos de duelo y por ultimo una de transformaciones. Al final de las clases Harry se preguntaba si en realidad valía la pena sufrir tanto por seguir su sueño de convertirse en auror, pero luego recordó lo bien que se sentía al poder probarle a Snape que podía con su clase y su día de pronto ya no pareció tan malo.

Fue a la sala común para cambiarse para el baile y se encontró con Ron que hacia lo mismo, le pregunto que con quien iría y Ron le contó todo lo que había pasado cuando los había dejado en el comedor. Aparentemente Ginny lo había arrastrado hasta la mesa de Ravenclaw y lo había comprometido con Luna; Ron no parecía muy contento; pero se alegro mientras le preguntaba a Harry sobe su pareja. Lo único que se le ocurrió a Harry fue decirle que ya se enteraría en el baile y lo dejo de nuevo solo en la habitación.

Cuando llego a la sala común el reloj marcaba las 7 con 25, así que decidió esperar por Hermione; pero ni siquiera se había acomodado cuando vio bajar a Ginny con un vestido de noche negro que llegaba al piso. Se veía tan hermosa que Harry por fin veía a Ginny como la mujer en la que se había convertido durante los años; y de pronto comenzó a sentir mariposas volando en su estomago. ¿Era acaso que le gustaba Ginny? No, no podía ser, era imposible, era la hermana de su mejor amigo, no podía enamorarse de ella; pero sus emociones no le tomaban importancia a su cabeza. Se ordeno a si mismo parar y dejo de pensar así. Ginny se le acerco; parecía un poco triste; lo saludo, y le dijo que Hermione bajaría en un momento, y salio de la sala común un poco cabizbaja. Momentos después apareció Hermione por las escaleras, traía un vestido blanco muy lindo; se había desenredado el cabello, pero ahora no se lo había alisado como cuando el torneo de los tres magos, sino que se había hecho caireles, que le caían suavemente en los hombros, y para darle un toque especial traía el camafeo de plata que Harry le había regalado para su cumpleaños.

Cuando Harry la vio bajar un escalofrió recorrió toda su espalda, ella se veía tan linda que no lo podía creer; y le dirigió una gran sonrisa a Harry cuando llego frente a el, Harry solo pudo balbucear un "te ves muy linda" mientras la admiraba; su amiga se había convertido probablemente en la chica mas hermosa de todo el colegio, y el no podía dejar de notarlo. Harry estaba atónito su cerebro parecía que se había apagado.

— ¿nos vamos?—pregunto Hermione sacando de su trance a Harry, que solo asintió y le ofreció su brazo, de pronto Harry noto que todos los chicos en la sala común se les habían quedando viendo mientras salían, y la misma reacción tenían todos mientras se dirigían al gran comedor. Pero antes de entrar Hermione se detuvo— ¿Qué pasa Herm?—dijo Harry un poco confundido

— ¿Estas seguro de esto Harry?—pregunto Hermione viéndolo a los ojos

— ¿De que hablas?—fue la respuesta de Harry

—me refiero a que si estas seguro de que quieres que te vean conmigo; digo, no quisiera que esto te afectara, como cuando Skiter publico ese articulo—sentenció Hermione

—no me importa lo que digan o piensen Hermione, a ti tampoco debería importarte. Y si estoy seguro, así que vamos—dijo Harry mientras tomaba la mano de Hermione y caminaba hacia las puertas del gran comedor decididamente. Cuando entraron todos los que estaban ya dentro voltearon a ver a la pareja y comenzaron a susurrar. Hermione al oír los susurros bajo la cabeza, y al ver su reacción Harry apretó mas su mano y la dirigió a una mesa ubicada en un rincón del comedor, y a los pocos minutos se apareció Ginny con Michael seguidos de Luna y Ron, el cual fulminaba a Michael con la mirada. Todos se sentaron el la mesa y las chicas comenzaron a platicar mientras Ron le hacia preguntas y amenazaba a Michael. Harry no dejaba de ver a Ginny y a Hermione embelesado; había perdido la noción del tiempo hasta que la voz de McGonagall lo saco de su ensimismamiento; aparentemente agradecía algo y luego hizo la comida aparecer o algo así, francamente a Harry no le interesaba en lo más mínimo, pero simulo comer para que nadie notara nada. Tiempo después cuando todos acabaron de comer la música comenzó a sonar en el comedor, y se abrió un gran espacio dejando ver la pista de baile; Michael invito a Ginny a bailar, y después de un rato Luna arrastro a un Ron no muy feliz hacia la pista de baile, así que Harry y Hermione se quedaron solos en la mesa; había un silencio muy incomodo entre ambos hasta que Harry se levanto

— ¿A donde vas?—pregunto Hermione un poco preocupada

—pues yo iba a………—Harry dudo para luego responderle de la forma mas astuta que se le ocurrió—a sacarte a bailar—dijo finalmente Harry extendiéndole la mano a Hermione, la cual se había alegrado después del largo silencio que había guardado Harry entre la oración. Hermione le dio la mano y se dirigieron a la pista de baile; cuando llegaron Hermione se abrazo de Harry y cuando lo hizo Harry pudo notar que todos a su alrededor comenzaban a susurrar, pero no le tomo importancia y siguió bailando con Hermione. Pasaron el resto de la velada de esa manera, abrasados, bailando sin detenerse, ni siquiera cuando Ron y Ginny se despidieron de ellos a lo lejos; pero al parecer el único que lo había notado había sido Harry, por que Hermione había tenido los ojos cerrados desde que habían empezado a bailar. Harry se despidió con un movimiento de cabeza y siguió bailando

Para la ultima pieza de la noche solo quedaban ellos y otras dos parejas en diferentes rincones del comedor; y cuando la música se detuvo ninguno de los dos se movió de su posición; hasta que Harry noto a alguien recargado junto a la puerta. Era aquel chico que había visto en sus sueños; ¿pero eso quería decir que no había sido un sueño después de todo?

Cuando el chico noto que Harry lo observaba apunto hacia su muñeca izquierda y extendió sus dedos, Harry captado lo que intentaba decirle y asintió. Cuando lo hizo el chico desapareció por la puerta.

Harry se separo cuidadosamente de Hermione contra la voluntad de esta—vamos Hermione te llevare a la sala común—ella solo asintió y ambos se dirigieron hacia la sala común; Hermione había abrazado de nuevo a Harry y así se fueron los dos. Cuando llegaron a la concurrida y ruidosa sala común, todos se les quedaron viendo y comenzaron a murmurar, sin tomarle la mas mínima importancia Harry se dirigió hacia la puerta de los dormitorios de las chicas, pero ella lo detuvo

—no quiero estar sola hoy—susurro ella sin levantar la cabeza, Harry cambio el curso y se dirigió hacia su habitación, intentando que nadie los viera. Cuando llegaron a la habitación de los chicos no había nadie en ella; Harry guió a Hermione hacia la cama y la acostó, pero ella parecía no querer separarse Harry pero este al no querer llegar tarde con aquel chico, pues sentía que plantarlo seria una gran falta de respeto, no sabia por que, pero quería quedar bien con el aunque no lo conociera, y por que tal vez obtendría respuestas sobre que era lo que pasaba se disculpo con ella y le lanzo un hechizo para dormir.

Harry corrió todo el trayecto hacia los terrenos del castillo, cuando llego a la puerta de salida el chico ya lo estaba esperando; atravesaron los terrenos llenos de parejas hasta el bosque, mientras eran observados desde una de las torres por uno de los profesores.

Harry siguió al chico a través del bosque hasta un gran árbol, que cuando lo toco desapareció dando lugar a una gran puerta doble que tenia unas runas grabadas por fuego

—escúchame Harry, cuando entremos has lo que yo haga, y has lo que te ordenen hacer; ¿me entendiste?—el asintió. Sin aviso el chico entro y desapareció de la vista de Harry; este no sabia que hacer hasta que oyó la voz del chico que venia desde el interior llamándolo; Harry reuniendo todo su valor entro.

No se veía nada, excepto la salida que al momento de que Harry entro se cerro dejando lugar a una oscuridad infinita; de pronto Harry pudo ver al chico junto a el de rodillas con la mano derecha en su pecho y la cabeza baja, Harry no comprendía que sucedía; pero de pronto una serie de antorchas comenzó a prenderse formando un circulo detrás de un grupo de personas encapuchadas; Harry levanto la vista y vio que el cuarto en el que se encontraba era un cuarto de techo alto, con un escudo de armas grabado en el; no podía creerlo, aquel cuarto era majestuoso e increíble, pero de pronto algo llamo su intención; el chico se le había quedado viendo, y cuando Harry lo miro el le hizo un ademán con su mano para que también se agachara. Harry recordó lo que le había dicho antes de entrar y se arrodillo y bajo la cabeza. Cuando hizo esto un hombre comenzó a hablar. — Has cumplido tu misión Demian; levántate y toma tu lugar—el chico se levanto y se puso a la derecha del hombre que hablaba—hijo de Merlín cual es tu nombre—dijo el hombre de nuevo; Harry dudo

—soy Harry Potter……señor—contesto Harry

—Potter—fue lo único que se oyó en todo el salón; el suave susurro de aquel chico llamado Demian

— ¿Que demostró la marca?—pregunto el encapuchado

—Azul maestro—le respondió Demian

—bien….esperaremos otro poco; encárgate de todo Demian

—si mi señor—alcanzo a decir el chico antes de que todo el cuarto quedara a oscuras de nuevo

Harry despertó, pero esta vez por la voz de Ron que lo llamaba; estaba tendido en uno de los sillones de la sala común; miro su reloj y pasaba de la una de la mañana; se desperezo y pregunto a Ron que había pasado; pero lo único que obtuvo por respuesta fue un "¿que paso contigo?". Aparentemente Ron se había quedado con Luna espiando a Ginny hasta que había regresado a la torre y lo había encontrado dormido ahí, lo cual había extrañado a Ron, por que no había razón para que Harry se durmiera ahí.

Mientras subía las escaleras con Ron a su cuarto noto algo que traía apretado en su mano. Era un collar con aquella marca extraña que había visto en el árbol y luego en su mano; pero esta vez era solidó, y estaba echo completamente de plata que se torno azul intenso en cuanto la apretó mas en su mano. Cuando llegaron a su cuarto Harry noto que su cama tenia corrido el dosel, y recordó que detrás de el se encontraba Hermione durmiendo placidamente, así que hizo tiempo para que Ron se acostara y se durmiera sin sospechar nada. Y cuando lo hizo Harry aprovecho para salir del cuarto en dirección a la sala común.

Cuando llego se acomodo en uno de los sillones frente al fuego y se quedo dormido con el collar de plata aun apretado en su mano.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sigan leyendo y dejando sus reviews, todos son tomados en cuenta.**

**Yo me despido, hasta la proxima.**


	4. Empezando a conocer el pasado

Bueno... estoy de regreso despues de una eternidad lo admito. tarde mucho en subir este capitulo, hacia mucho que ya lo tenia, pero de pronto me entro un no se que que me quito las ganas de todo; pero ahora y gracias que alguien agrego mi historia a sus favoritos recientemente me regresaron las ganas.

En este capitulo como ya notaron en los anteriores aparecio un nuevo personaje enteramente de mi creacion, espero les agrade.

Sin mas preambulos el nuevo capitulo:

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Capitulo 4 Empezando a Conocer el Pasado**

Harry despertó temprano a la mañana siguiente, le dolía la espalda y el cuello; y descubrió que los sillones no eran tan cómodos como el pensaba. Subió a su cuarto, y al entrar miro el reloj de la pared; 5:20, era sábado, y después de lo de anoche todos despertarían hasta tarde; así que decidió meterse a bañar. 10 minutos después ya estaba listo para bajar a las cocinas a pedir algo de comida; pero cuando se disponía a salir de la torre, un pensamiento asalto su cabeza: Hermione, si alguien la veía en su cama, o no la encontraban en la suya tendrían muchos problemas. Así que regreso sobre sus pasos hasta su habitación; puso un hechizo en las camas de los otros chicos para que no oyeran nada y se despertaran; cuando acabo se dirigió a su cama, e intento despertar a Hermione de la forma mas sutil que conocía; pero cuando toco a Hermione sintió como si electricidad pasara de ella a el por su mano, y cuando pudo retirar su mano, se asombro al ver que ya no estaba en la habitación; si no en un jardín inmenso lleno de flores con un pequeño lago en una esquina y un gran roble en el centro.

De pronto Harry diviso a Hermione a la sombra del gran roble; y cual fue su sorpresa al verla abrasada y besando a un chico. De pronto algo en su interior hirvió, no sabía por que, pero no le gustaba aquella escena. Así que se dirigió muy seguro hacia la pareja, pero cuando estaba a unos metros de distancia los chicos se dejaron de besar, y Harry vio algo que le helo la sangre. El que estaba besando a Hermione era… era el; ¿pero como?, ¿como era posible eso?, Harry no entendía. Y de pronto de la nada sonó una alarma; y Harry se vio de nuevo en la habitación, hincado junto a su cama; se levanto tan rápido que casi cae de nuevo. ¿Que fue todo eso?, se sentía confundido, pero la alarma que lo había sacado había vuelto a sonar, aparentemente eran las 6:30, la hora que solía levantarse para ir a clases, se le había olvidado apagar el despertador que tenia junto a su cama. Tenía que despertar a Hermione, eran vacaciones, pero había la posibilidad de que alguien se despertara temprano por alguna razón, así que sin tocar a Hermione la llamo hasta que ella abrió los ojos perezosamente.

— ¿Por que me despertaste Harry, si todavía es muy temprano?—dijo Hermione acostándose boca abajo y abrasando una de las almohadas

—por que se armara un lió si alguien sabe que dormiste aquí

—no pasara nada, suelo venir mucho, así que nadie dirá nada; ahora déjame dormir

—Hermione; venir aquí, y dormir aquí son cosas muy diferentes; no es… normal

—Hay… esta bien, me iré a mi cuarto; pero esta me la pagas—fue lo ultimo que dijo Hermione mientras se levantaba y se llevaba la almohada que tenia abrasada.

Harry se sentía fastidiado, y hambriento, así que quito los hechizos de las otras camas y salio del cuarto con rumbo a las cocinas.

El castillo estaba vació, parecía abandonado, Harry decidió dar una caminata antes de ir a las cocinas, pero Filch le quito completamente las ganas cuando se lo topo, así que reanudo su camino a las cocinas.

Cuando llego como de costumbre todos los elfos domésticos se arremolinaron alrededor de el preguntando le que era lo que podían hacer por el. Harry solo pidió un par de tostadas, que le entregaron casi al momento y un poco de leche. Y mientras se comía las tostadas pudo divisar a Dobby que traía una jarra de leche y un vaso; cuando llego a la mesa vertió un poco de leche en el vaso, se lo dio a Harry y espero a que lo bebiera para llenarlo otra vez.

Harry termino con su desayuno en unos minutos, y se dispuso a marcharse; pero algo le vino a la cabeza, así que llamo a Dobby y le pidió una almohada, para remplazar la que Hermione se había llevado. Harry no sabía si Hermione se la devolvería, así que no quería correr ningún riesgo; y Dobby accedió encantado.

Cuando Harry salio de las cocinas no sabia que hacer, por lo que regreso a la torre. Cuando llego tomo un libro y se puso a leer; solo para matar tiempo. Después de lo que a Harry le parecieron varios minutos los alumnos comenzaron a bajar de sus cuartos; Harry puso el libro a un lado y comenzó a platicar con un chico que se había sentado en un sillón junto a el. Platicaron como media hora, hasta que Ron bajo y se sentó junto a Harry. El chico al ver que Ron se les había unido, sintió que esa era su salida; se levanto se despidió de Harry y de Ron y se fue hacia la salida

— ¿quien era el? —dijo Ron con algo de curiosidad

—es Axel, va con Ginny

—y que te decía

—nada, es que le pregunte como le caía Ginny; y me estaba diciendo que le gusta a la mitad de los chicos con los que va, incluyéndolo. Pero dice que nadie se atreve a decirle nada por temor a que los vallas a encantar o algo así. —dijo Harry sin tomarle importancia

—Y tienen razón; por que si se le acercan, juro que los haré escupir babosas toda una semana—sentencio Ron algo enfadado

— ¿A quien NO le harás escupir babosas?—dijo Hermione que se acababa de acercar, poniendo énfasis en el no

—A los pretendientes de Ginny—fue lo que Harry dijo antes de levantarse para dejarle el lugar a Hermione, y cuando ella se sentó Harry se sentó en el brazo del sillón quedando entre ella y Ron

—Deberías dejar de ser tan infantil y darte cuenta que Ginny puede manejar su vida sola—dijo Hermione apoyando sus brazos en las piernas de Harry y apoyando su cabeza en ellos.

Si Harry se había sorprendido de la acción de su amiga Ron estaba en shock. Y por un momento un silencio sepulcral se apodero de ellos.

—Hola chicos—fue lo que los saco de aquel incomodo silencio. Era Ginny que se había acercado a Harry para saludarlo, pero al ver a Hermione su cara de completa felicidad se volvió espectral, y en ves de saludarlos se sentó en el sillón junto a Ron. Pero aparento no parecer triste, o tal ves decepcionada y después de regañar a Ron por ser tan sobre protector se levanto del sillón.

—A donde vas Ginny—pregunto Hermione al ver que Ginny se dirigía a la salida

—pues a desayunar, ¿a donde mas?; ya es tarde y no he desayunado, y no se ustedes pero yo ya tengo hambre— y sin mas desapareció por la puerta. Ron se levanto como rayo y salio tras de Ginny haciéndoles un gesto con la cabeza para que lo siguieran, Hermione se levanto de su asiento y se disponía a marcharse, pero como vio que Harry no se levanto lo tomo de la mano y lo llevo hasta el comedor casi a rastras.

Harry no tenía hambre, así que se limito a jugar con un poco de comida mientras platicaba con Axel sobre quiddich. No sabía por que pero le comenzaba a llamar la atención, le resultaba de alguna forma extraño y misterioso. Pero de pronto la voz de Hermione lo saco de sus pensamientos— ¿nos estas haciendo caso Harry?—pregunto—no, lo siento estaba hablando con Axel—respondió Harry

—Harry, Axel se fue hace ya un rato—dijo Ginny mirándolo preocupada

— ¿Que?, pero si estaba aquí hace un segundo—dijo Harry mirando en donde había estado Axel

—Se despidió de ti y se fue con sus amigos hace unos minutos Harry—fue Hermione esta vez la que hablo

—Debí haber estado distraído, no lo había notado—dijo por excusa Harry—y que me decían—pregunto para cambiar de tema

—decíamos que si nos acompañarías a Hogsmeade para comprar un par de cosas—sentencio Hermione

—si claro, yo también tengo que comprar algunas cosas

—Entonces ya esta, vamos—dijo Ginny mientras se levantaba. Todos se levantaron tras Ginny y se encaminaron a la salida, pero cuando salían del comedor se toparon con Draco, que venia con Pansy. Al verlos, Draco se detuvo; Harry esperaba que los insultara, pero Draco se detuvo en seco y no se movió un centímetro, impidiendo la salida de los chicos—muévete Malfoy—sentencio Ron listo para golpear a Draco. Pero para sorpresa de todos este no dijo nada y se hizo a un lado para dejarlos pasar. Pero cuando Harry paso a su lado pudo captar un susurro de parte de Malfoy que lo llamaba por su nombre; Harry volteo para ver si lo que había oído era verdad, pero Draco ya le había dado la espalda y había entrado al comedor, así que sin pensar mucho en eso, salio con los chicos con rumbo al pueblo.

—Que es lo que van a comprar—pregunto Ginny una vez que estuvieron en Hogsmeade

—Yo necesito un par de ingredientes para pociones, y un libro para runas—dijo Hermione sacando una lista de su bolsa

—Yo necesito un libro—dijo Ron pensativo

—pues yo necesito un regalo para mama. ¿Y tu Harry?—sentencio Ginny

—yo también necesito un regalo

—tardaremos horas si vamos juntos; que les parece si nos separamos yo voy con Harry a comprar los regalos y tu y Ron van por sus libros—sugirió Ginny a Hermione. Esta última no parecía muy feliz, pero acepto ir con Ron por sus libros, después de acordar que se reunirían de nuevo en las tres escobas al cabo de una hora. Los dos grupos se separaron y se fueron en direcciones opuestas.

Cuando Harry y Ginny se perdieron de la vista de Hermione y Ron, Ginny se le acerco a Harry y lo abraso por la cintura; a Harry pareció no importarle mucho que ella hiciera eso y casi por inercia como si siempre lo hiciera la abraso de regreso, y así se fueron todo el camino; Ginny gozando de poder tener a Harry tan cerca sin que este la rechazara se olvido de lo que había estado pensando y se dedico a gozar de ese momento lo mas que pudiera. Pero no le duro mucho, pues a los pocos minutos de estar caminando Harry se detuvo frente a una joyería y entro en ella, aun abrasado de Ginny.

En la tienda había toda clase de piedras y metales preciosos, trabajados con el mas grande cuidado; y cuando Ginny vio a su alrededor su vista se ilumino, en toda su vida no había visto nada mas hermoso que aquel espectáculo, pero una vos chillona la saco de su ensimismamiento, dándoles los buenos días

—Buenos días, busco un collar de plata—dijo Harry hablando por primera vez desde que se habían separado de Ron y Hermione. El tendero se les quedo viendo fijo, para luego admirar la cicatriz de Harry

—pero claro señor Potter—dijo con un deje de excitación en su voz—y que clase de collar busca—dijo esta vez poniendo su atención en Ginny para después pasarla a Harry nuevamente, notando el collar de plata que Harry portaba desde que se había levantado esa mañana.

—pero para que quiere otro collar, si tiene uno de los mas increíbles, raros y costosos de todo el mundo señor Potter—exclamo el tendero acercándose a Harry para observar el collar. Y Ginny, por primera vez en todo el día noto el collar de Harry

—Es para un regalo, ¿pero a que se refiere?— sentencio Harry

—me refiero a que ese collar que porta no solo esta hecho del material mas duro, sino el mas precioso de todo el mundo—dijo él tendero acercando su mano al collar —¿puedo?—Harry asintió y el tendero lo tomo en su mano acercándoselo para verlo mejor—si, es definitivamente uno de los pocos collares Silwings que hay. Pero por que me asombro, si tu padre tenia uno exactamente igual, seguramente este es el que el tenia—dijo soltando el collar y dándoles la espalda para regresar tras el mostrador

—Espere; que es lo que sabe de este collar—dijo Harry un poco ansioso

—pues bueno, se rumora que el que pose ese poder obtiene poder ilimitado y una gran habilidad curativa, aparte de que funciona como protector; pero por supuesto eso es solo un rumor, ya que solo hay dos en todo el mundo y nadie nunca ha podido descubrir si es cierto o no

— ¿y que pasa con eso de que mi padre tenia uno?

—bueno pues cuando tu padre tenia mas o menos su edad vino aquí acompañado de su novia a comprarle un anillo, y quería que tuviera el mismo símbolo del collar grabado; nunca supe por que quería que le grabara ese símbolo, si se rumora que los que portaban esos collares aparte de poderosos eran personas que se dedicaban a hacer el mal, y ese símbolo es considerado de mala suerte.—Harry no podía creerlo, su padre tenia el mismo collar que el; ¿pero como era posible eso?—y volviendo a nuestros negocios; le puedo mostrar unos collares muy finos hechos de los mejores materiales……

—Quiero un collar de plata, que tenga estas especificaciones y eso grabado por dentro—sentencio Harry dándole un trozo de pergamino y señalándole algunas cosas

—si, ya veo, pero será difícil de hacer, y costoso

—eso no importa, ¿para cuando lo tendría?

—un par de días, pero tendría que dejar un adelanto de diez galeones—Harry saco quince galeones y los puso sobre el mostrador

—necesito que este listo para antes de año nuevo

—Por supuesto, en cuanto lo tenga listo se lo enviare…— el tendero no pudo terminar cuando Harry ya se dirigía a la puerta dando las gracias antes de salir.

Ginny estaba preocupada por Harry, pues desde que habían salido de la joyería había estado ausente, pensativo y había echo caso omiso a todo lo que Ginny le decía. Y exactamente una hora después de que se habían separado de Ron y Hermione, Ginny, con un regalo en las manos y Harry ya se encontraban en las tres escobas, tomando una cerveza de mantequilla esperando a que llegaran sus amigos.

Ginny se había acercado a Harry después de unos momentos y había tomado su mano izquierda en la suya, minutos mas tarde Hermione entro echa una furia, seguida de cerca de un Ron un mas enojado que Hermione; si es que eso era posible. Cuando ambos llegaron a la mesa en donde estaban Harry y Ginny, Hermione al igual que Ginny se sentó del otro lado de Harry y se acerco a el. Ron se sentó frente a Harry y sin preguntar tomo le cerveza de Harry y se la bebió de un solo trago, para luego volverse y pedir otra a la señora Rosmerta, que al igual que la anterior se la bebió de un solo sorbo

—me debes una cerveza; estas conciente de ello, no es cierto?—dijo Harry que al parecer había salido de su trance

—si estuvieras en mi lugar lo entenderías—contesto ron lanzándole a Hermione una mirada de odio

—ya, esta bien, cálmate un poco y deja de beber así—le reprocho Harry con un tono sombrío y sarcástico, quitándole la cuarta cerveza de las manos y dándole un sorbo—si ya tienen todo sugiero que nos vayamos—sentencio Harry dejando la botella de cerveza a medias y dejando un galeón en la mesa mientras se levantaba, aun sin soltar la mano de Ginny

Los cuatro chicos salieron de las tres escobas, Ron y Hermione no se podían ver, así que se pusieron de lados contrarios con Harry y Ginny de separación, los cuales aun no se soltaban la mano. Cuando estaban por salir del pueblo algo llamo la atención de Harry y se detuvo en seco con los ojos como platos

— ¿Que pasa Harry?—fue Hermione la que hablo al ver la reacción de Harry

—no nada es que recordé que olvide algo, adelántense, yo los alcanzo—dijo pensando en una excusa para que lo dejaran solo—no se preocupen, solo tardare unos minutos—agrego al ver la cara de preocupación de las chicas. Y sin esperar a que los chicos reanudaran su camino, se soltó de Ginny

y regreso sobre sus pasos hasta el callejón que acababan de pasar. Y como sospechaba ahí estaba aquel chico oculto por la capa que llevaba, el cual al ver a Harry acercarse se quito la capucha, dejando al descubierto su rostro, pero que por alguna extraña razón se encontraba en penumbra. Harry se le acerco de forma amenazante, hasta que quedo a un palmo de el.

— ¿que es lo que esta pasando?—pregunto Harry desafiante

— ¿A que te refieres?—cuestiono el chico sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro; parecía calmado y dominante, Harry no sabía por que, pero le infundía gran miedo el verlo así, pero se armo de valor y decidió continuar

—me refiero a que diablos es lo que esta pasando, por que sigues buscándome, como es que mi padre tenia un collar igual al mió, y que significa—sentencio Harry casi gritando

—tienes que calmarte o nos van a oír y tu no quieres que eso pase

—quiero respuestas, y las quiero ahora

—no es el momento y mucho menos el lugar para hablar de esto, además ya te enteraras por ti mismo—dijo el chico sin tomarle importancia al enojo de Harry, el cual sin poder aguantar mas sujeto al chico por el cuello de la capa y lo azoto contra la pared, pero sin ningún resultado pues el chico parecía no haber notado lo que Harry intentaba

—respóndeme, que tiene que ver mi padre con todo esto

—estas atrayendo la atención hacia nosotros, y así no puedo hablar contigo; relájate, ya te lo diré, por ahora concéntrate en ti— Harry estaba al borde de golpearlo, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo el chico le sonrió, trono sus dedos y desapareció de entre las manos de Harry sin dejar rastro. La ira que Harry había logrado contener hasta el momento afloro y en un deje de impotencia golpeo la pared contra la que antes había estado recargado aquel chico, con toda su fuerza. Cerro sus ojos respiro varias veces para luego bajar la cabeza cabizbajo y regresar a la calle principal para alcanzar a sus amigos.

-- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

Gracias por seguir leyendo mi historia, algunos de ustedes me van a querer matar por solo darles mas preguntas y nada de respuestas, pero prometo que se van a ir aclarando las cosas con el pasar de los capitulos.

Si notan alguna incongruencia o simplemente no entendieron algo solo preguntenme que con gusto respondere, si ya mandaron una pregunta y no se las he contestado mil disculpas, y si todavia tienen esa pregunta en la cabeza haganmelo saber de nuevo para no mandar respuestas ahora y ustedes no sepan de donde ni de quien vienen.

Sigan dejando reviews ya sean malos, buenos o X todos son aceptados con un agradecimiento ademas de que renuevan mis ganas de actualizar la historia con mas rapidez.

Espero verlos en el proximo capitulo.

YANE


End file.
